pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Wait I got to stand in for my brother! Cure Tech is Born!
Wait I got to stand in for my brother! Cure Tech is Born! is the first episode of Pretty Cure 6. Major Events * This episode marks the debut of the series. * Hiromi Hamada, Ginger Wasabi, Hachi Remon, Sokudo Tomago, Felicity Lee, Bay, Tadashi Hamada (Cameo), and Uncle Cassius debut in this episode. * Hiromi transforms into Cure Tech for the first time. * Cure Tech uses "Tech Energy Blast!" for the first time. Synopsis The episode starts with a flash back of two months before the series, showing Hiromi waking up under ruble half her body buried and badly injured as she called out for help to see Tadashi flying over in Cure form and started to try and get her out only to find her legs being pinned down by an iron pipe as he gets her free and about to take off with her to get her safety when Hiromi notices something coming towards them about to warn Tadashi only for Hiromi to shoot up with sweating and start getting teary eyed as her voice over saying it's been two months since she lost Tadashi as she quickly got dressed along with grabbing her crutches as she made it out of the room and quickly made breakfast and lunch leaving a plate of food on the table for her uncle before leaving. As she left for the bus she heard honking and turned to see Felicity's limo coming and Felicity popped her head out asking if she wanted a ride to school. Hiromi was about to decline when Heatcliff had already ushered her into the limo as she drove off as Felicity begins to talk about the new issue of Steel Sir her father was writing as Hiromi nodded but just stared out the window as Felicity looks worried and asks her what's wrong as Hiromi explains her dream as Felicity points out it's normal since it is it's the anniversary of his death as the car stops at the school as Felicity quickly gets out of the limo. As the two walked in past the little memorial held for the students that died during the attack as Hiromi's eyes water but Felicity steered her away from it asking if she still blames herself as Hiromi slightly nods. The two split towards going to their classes. Hiromi notices due to her being out for her recovery she is way far behind in her studies and is struggling to keep up leaving her feeling down after the school she decides to go to her brother's lab for a bit. As she did she noticed her brothers broken Hero Bracelet causing her to sob over it Unknown to her the bracelet glowed slightly as the door opened showing Hachi and Tomago who came over trying to comfort her but that kind of startled her thinking she would be in trouble she quickly apologized before trying to stand with Hachi quickly gives her the walking sticks trying to calm her down but she quickly made her way out.